Alex and Hank part 4:A bomb
by supergirl and tintin
Summary: A recap of episode 5 of Supergirl but from the points of view of Alex and Hank and a bit of the background story at the DEO that you haven't heard about, and Alex's growing feelings for Hank are getting hard to not to notice.


Alex and Hank part 4: A bomb

I heard Kara coming into the office sounding really put off and annoyed at Hank. I wondered what had happened this time. Ever since Mum had told as that Hank had black mailed Dad into joining the DEO. I still trusted him even though there was a small part telling me to ask him about Dad but I didn't dare.

I walked out hearing that Kara had been followed by a drone. I went up and picked up the part that Kara had managed not to laser. I looked at it in confusion "This isn't one of ours. I never seen anything like this before." I stated looking at the material and technology in astonishment. "Alien origin it could be your Aunt Astra." Hank said matter-of-factly

"No it's definitely human made, but incredible advanced." I corrected Hank wondering why he was a bit distracted today not to realize that this was human made

"Well handle this. If someone's targeting my assists I want to know about it." He grabbed the drone out of my hands and walked off. He was a bit edgy then normal maybe he didn't get much sleep or he was called into the office late last night. I watched him walk away in that flowy jog he always done it made me stare after him. I hope that Kara didn't notice me staring after him. Thinking of Kara I looked up.

I saw a huge distrustful frown pasted on Kara's face. I realized she was wondering how much she could really trust Hank. It was absurd that he had done anything wrong, he was always saying that they had to do the right things.

"You can trust him, Kara." I told her hoping that her mistrust would go away eventually

"I hope your right" Her voice told a whole different story. It was quite obvious that Kara didn't trust Hank at all and knew how dangerous he could be if he wanted. I know that more than most people. I suddenly thought of how strong he was. Half of my training bruises had been dealt out b him. But then I remembered the first time I beat him in the training room. Now I beat him nearly every training session. Kara walked out of the DEO probably to get back to work.

-Hour later-

I couldn't believe it Kara had stopped that whole lab from collapsing. Eve for someone with superpowers that was a real feat. I listened out and heard Hank praising her for her strength. I know that I should feel happy that Kara has earned some praise from Hank. Praise from Hank was really difficult to get, but I couldn't stifle a pang of jealousy. I looked back down to the remnants of the bomb they looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint where. Then I remembered the drone that Kara had brought in earlier. I grabbed the case that the drone was being held in I put them on the table next to the bomb. They were made by the same person, then I remembered that Maxwell Lord had been making this sort of technology in his laboratory. I walked out just as Hank was suggesting to let the FBI handle this case.

"I wouldn't do that, sir." He looked over at me waiting for an explanation

"The same tech that was used in the drone that followed Kara was in this bomb."

"So the person who was following me also bombed that Lab?"

"I've also got a lead." I turned towards the table to show Hank and Kara a picture of Maxwell Lord

"Maxwell Lord?" Kara exclaimed

"Yea, the bomb and drone use tech that isn't even on the market yet, and Lord tech developed it." I explained looking at Hank waiting for him to give me instructions.

"Looks like we're paying Maxwell Lord a visit." He walked away to go and get into FBI cover

"How? You can't just walk in as DEO agents!" Kara called after him, he didn't turn back to answer her so I explained

"We won't." I showed her my credentials which when I touched in a certain spot changed to FBI credentials

"Wow, that's cool!"

I walked away over to the DEO closet to find an appropriate outfit for an FBI agent. I decided that a pair of black pants and black blazer would be good. I walked out to the Ute. I saw Hank waiting there for me. I saw how good he looked in a suit and tie, I wondered if he ever wore a suit besides when he had to at work. I jumped in and Hank started up the Ute.

We arrived outside Maxwell Lord labs. I wondered what Hank would ask Maxwell Lord. We walked in when a person came up to ask us what we were doing here we flashed the fake creds. They let us through without further complaint.

We approached his office where he was talking to one of the scientist. When we walked in he waved him off. I thought that was the sign of a jerk to act like he could control everything and have everything the way he wanted. Hank went straight out and handed him the bomb remnants of the bomb.

"This is my technology, mind me asking where you found it?" He asked with concern

"Inside a bomb that destroyed a lab this morning." Hank told him straight out

I saw a small laugh escape Maxwell's lords mouth. It infuriated her even more.

"You're not concerned that your tech has been found in a bomb?" I asked with somewhat of a low growl. Hank gave me a look to cool down a bit.

"I'm very concerned about how my tech has been used to make a weapon, considering I don't make them." He started to move away before adding "But I'm becoming one of your suspects."

"And why not." I asked expecting him to just walk off and be pulled out of this mess no-matter if he was guilty or not.

"Because it was my lab that got destroyed, not that was public knowledge."

"And you didn't think to share that with us?" I asked incredulous that he was so cool about this

"I prefer not to trust the government." He stated

"Well does anyone want to sabotage you then?" Hank asked starting to get a bit agitated Alex noticed he was digging his fingers into the back of his arm

"I'm trying to change the world! So anyone wanting to keep the current status quo would want to stop me." He said with a huge cheesy smile

Seeing Hank was about to get really annoyed she asked. "Okay then, let's narrow it down to former employees who know how to modify the tech and have a personal grudge against you." She listed the things that would be needed to be able and wanting make a bomb.

"Well now we see who's the brains here." My jaw almost dropped open at that last comment he made directed at Hank. I looked at Hank to see how he was taking it. He looked ready to punch something. "Well you'll be glad to know that I'm leaving her here to protect you."

What did Hank just say?! He started to walk off more like run off. I looked after him my jaw really dropping. Out if the corner of my eye I saw Maxwell turn to look at me so I shut my jaw and looked him in the eye. He moved off into his office and I followed him close behind, I had orders and I had to carry them out. Especially if they were from Hank.

I knew I shouldn't have left Alex there. But I had to get out there and fast. It wasn't because Maxwell Lord was a real pain it was because I could feel that feeling that meant that I had to change form in the next few moments. He had been stretching the limit up at Lords facility he had been digging his nails into his arm hard enough to draw blood if he was human. There was no way he could hold Hanks form long enough to take Alex back. One minuet Alex would be sitting in a Ute with hank Henshaw and then she would have been sitting next to a Martian. She couldn't know it would be too dangerous for her if he were ever found out. So the best course of action had been to order her to stay at Max's labs. She would be safe there. Hopefully.

-00-

Ack, I hate it when I have one of these missions. They can get so boring. I literally just followed Maxwell Lord around checking that there aren't any hidden bombs or anything like that. Max finally headed up to his office and I followed him. When we got up there I saw the plan for the train. I went over there interested in how he was going to run it.

He glanced up and said it some irony "Do you like trains, agent Danvers?"

"No physics. So how do you keep the mag coli's cool? Is it liquid helium?"

"Yea, tell me agent Danvers why are your wasting that brain of your kicking down doors for the government?"

"Why do you mistrust the government so much?" My training kicked in knowing not to give anything about myself away

"Ah, basic field training procedure, answer a question with a question, keep the conversation going. And here I thought that we had something going on here."

"Alright then, I believe there is no higher calling then helping others." I stated deciding to play his game

"Same here, except I do it without a gun."

"You really don't trust anyone do you?" I said to him

"Never met anyone worth trusting." He came over to me and said that

"Well that's a very lonely way to live."

"You have no idea." The sadness in his voice made me look into his eyes, the silence was starting to make me feel uncomfortable

Suddenly a voice sounded from Max's desk. He walked over and spoke into the receiver. I heard the word "bomb" Max quickly ran down the stairs I followed close behind. We went up to the assistant who showed us the bomb. I realized that I was going to go off in a few minutes. I told her with my official voice to clear the building. I saw Max start to lift the bomb. Is he an idiot?

"Don't move that. It could go off!" I half shouted at him

"That won't happen with the fulsome wait of the helium core."

I saw him start to dismantle the bomb. "We need to get clear of the building."

"I've got some pretty brilliant work here, which I would like to prevent from going up in smoke!"

I decided then and there to stay and help. "Well move over, I'm not going to let your provardo blow the both of us up!"

We finally got the bomb open and max told me he knew which wire to cut. I looked down the bomb timer had stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief I looked up and saw Max give me "I told you so look." I heard a beep I look down and see the bombs timer saying it's going to go off in a minuet.

"We may have a problem." Max stated my head was screaming you don't say

I grabbed my phone and called Kara. In one short sentence I told her that a bomb was literally about to go off. A few seconds later she was here and grabbed the bomb. Max and I told her that she had to get clear of the city. I watched her fly out the window, I was gasping for breath since I realized how close I had come to being blown apart.

-00-

When I heard that Alex had been in a building with a bomb. I had been ready to run over there and get her out. But before I could move I heard that Kara had gotten there before I could've. I heard everything about the bomb. I knew Kara had to get that bomb well away from the city.

"How far is she from the city?" I asked

"Approaching mock two." I heard the reply

"She's not far enough." I said under my breath I turned on my head piece which attached to Kara's straight away. "Supergirl you have to change direction." "Which way!" she shouted I reminded myself to tell her not to shout into the head piece "Up" I plainly told her

"Let it go." I told hoping that she would have enough time to get to a safe distance

"Not yet! I'm not high enough!" Kara shouted stubbornly

"Throw it, NOW!" She didn't have enough time to get to a safe distance. This time she did obey but the bomb exploded. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Alex.

"Quickly assemble a rescue team." I barked at my agents

Sone they brought in an unconscious Supergirl. I quickly got the agents to take her to the lab room that had the solar energy rays that would make Kara better. I put her into the regenerator. I waited for Kara to wake up or for Alex to turn up. I started to do a bit of work that needed doing while I waited. I turned around to check on Kara and before I could stop it I felt my eyes turn red, and Kara had just looked up. Crap! I quickly moved over to the other side of the room. Hoping that she would forget that she saw that. A minute later I saw her eyes flutter open. I saw her jump up into a sitting position she looked straight at where I had been standing a minuet before.

"Hey easy, you're at the DEO." I told her sensing that she had thought that what she had seen hadn't been real.

"Kara! Oh my God! Are you okay?" Alex came rushing in and gave Kara a huge hug. I wondered how it would feel to have Alex worried about me like that.

"Yea, I'm fine thanks to the boss." Kara said gratefully glancing over at me

"If I had let you drown I would never have heard the end of it from her." I glanced over at Alex she gave me warm smile

I walked out smiling broadly.

I walked out with Kara to the front of the DEO wondering if Hank had found anything. As I approached him he started talking about an Ethan Knox who had been taped putting the bomb into Lords lab. Looks like we had our man. I heard Kara say that she was going out to find him.

"Wait Kara, You just took a fall that would even shake Superman! You are staying home." I told her

"There's a literal mad bomber out there that I have to stop and I've got to get back to work. Oh my God Carter I completely forgot I'm meant to be babysitting Cat Grant's son?"

How much was Kara taking on at once? "Kara wait, Mabey you're taking too much on. You're trying to be Cat Grants assistant and Supergirl, and on top of that you're trying to be a DEO agent. Even eventually the girl oh steel might break." I saw Kara reacting to those words. I know she won't go home but this just might stop her from doing anything stupid.

I watched Kara walk out, I turned to Hank waiting for orders.

"Knox is going to try and attack Lord's train tonight. See if you can get Max to stop that train from going out tonight."

I nodded. I grabbed my gear and went drove to Max's office. I went straight to Max's office and walked in.

"Agent Danvers! I'm surprised that you came after the incident with the bomb." I said ding his top shirt buttons up

"It takes more than a bomb to scare me of." I told him

"So why are you here?"

"You can't let that train leave the station." Seeing Max look up in confusion "Your former employee has been trying to sabotage maybe even kill you. He will target that event tonight."

"I will not be intimidated by a terrorist."

"Why are you fighting me? I'm trying to protect you and that train of yours!" I said in a frustrated growl, He was such an idiot.

"I don't put much faith in the idea of government protection." He blandly told me

"I read your file. Your parents worked for the government, but they didn't see it as the enemy!" He looked up in a bit in shock that I knew about his parents

"Exactly, so where there concerns about their safety in the lab, they trusted the governments findings. Not two months later a mere system malfunctioned. By the time it was all over there was nothing left to bury."

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"That's the first apology that the governments ever given me." He snorted

"They covered it up." Realization creeped into Alex's mind explaining my Max didn't trust the government

"You can't be surprised." He said in disgust

"What happened to you was a tragic accident. I'm trying to prevent another one." I told him stepping in front of him and meeting his eyes

"Excuse me Agent Danvers, I've got a train to catch." He spat in my face, I started after him as he walked away

"Sorry Hank I couldn't stop him." I walked in feeling the defeat weighed on me as I told Hank I had always wanted to impress him but I had let him down this time. He must have picked up my feelings pretty quickly for said "Then Maxwell Lord is more of an idiot then I thought."

"Sounds like you need some help." Kara walked in

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Hank asked

"When that train gets moving not even the DEO will be able to keep up with it." Kara stated which was true

I saw Hank nodding letting Kara know that it was alright for her to do so. We turned back to the computers to scan the train and station. I switched my head piece on so I could hear Kara and Hank.

"Can you see anything?"

"No"

"Sir Bomb found at the airport." I heard Donovan tell Hank

"Kara, bomb at the airport." I spoke into the head piece

"On it."

Suddenly I heard Winn talking to Kara. Oh my God there are two bombs I thought when Winn said that the bomber had gotten onto the train. I looked at Hank hoping he would say something.

"Alex did you hear that." Kara asked

"Yes we heard everything. What are you going to do?"

"We have a visually confirmation at the airport, we don't even know that what your friend saw was correct." I heard Hank speak into the head piece.

"I trust my friends just as I trust you." Wow that was unexpected I thought looks like Kara finally trust Hank. "You take the airport I've got the train."

I looked at Hank waiting for orders. "Let's get a team up, meet you at the Ute." Hank ordered me

Hank was in the Ute in record time. It looked as if most the DEO had been pulled up to help with evacuation. We got to the airport really quickly well Hank did break all the speed limits. I couldn't stop a little flutter of my heart when I looked over at him his strong muscular arms driving the Ute at full speed like that. I swore at myself for thinking that. This was a serious matter that we had to attend to.

We pulled outside the airport where people were streaming out. As I got out and moved around the Ute I felt Hanks hand grip the top of my arm and he leaned in and told me to help the team with evac. As I ran in I shouted at him that I'll meet him at the bomb.

I ran in and went around all the rooms as fast as I could to check that there weren't any straddlers left behind. I saw Hank jogging towards a room where a few men in suits were standing. I followed close behind. I heard him bark at them to go on and get out.

"The bomb tech isn't here yet." I explained I put my signal device onto the bomb hoping that it would work. I bit back a groan as I saw that there wasn't any signal.

"I can't see inside it. There's no way to see inside it." I told him in dismay

"Go on, get yourself clear." He said to me

What did he think for a second that I would leave him here with a bomb that was about to go off. "Hank" I gasped

"I gave you an order." The look he gave me told me to just do what he said I couldn't leave him, I just couldn't, I put my hand up to his cheek. He looked up in surprise I just looked him in the eye and then I jogged out in an easy loop gaited way.

I do my best not to think about Hank my friend in there with a bomb that can't be disarmed. I know it's best for me to leave so he can think without being distracted. But I just want to turn around and run back to him. I feel warm sweaty tears start to drip over my cheeks. I reach the entrance way. Donovan comes up to me and asks "Director Henshaw isn't going to make it, is he?" I wave him off, not being able to answer that statement.

By now my tears have clogged up my vision. I try not to think about him dying and don't think I would be able to stand the pain. I grab my necklace that my father had given me I turned it in my hands and started to do something I hadn't done since my father had died. I started to pray, the same line over and over again. "Bring him back. Bring him back."

Then I hear cheers I look up and see Hank walking up with the bomb in his hand. I want to run up and give him a huge hug. But I know better than to do that. I run up and I just can't work the words out of my mouth. He she's my confusion he gives me that reassuring smile and tells me that it was just a dude to throw us of the real bomb. He walks forward to go and put the bomb into the Ute. I just stare after him breathing sighs of relief that he hadn't been blown into pieces but was still here as Director of the DEO.


End file.
